


Waiting Game

by jinxed_lulu



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Thea had to wonder if her brother was just a masochist. Or if Oliver really <i>that</i> dense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sometimes Thea had to wonder if her brother was just a masochist. Or if Oliver really _that_ dense. Sadly it beginning to seem like it was the second option.

With Ollie there was always a girl, even at a young age Thea had come to realize that little fact about her brother. Maybe one day it was 5’6”, slender, blonde, and ditsy to his on-and-off again relationship with Laurel Lance, who while quite smart seemed to turn into a somewhat gullible woman around Oliver Queen.

And yet… There had never been anyone like his EA and good friend Felicity Smoak—who was very beautiful _and_ very intelligent. It never failed to surprise Thea to witness her brother’s eyes soften when the blond was in eyesight, his lips turning up in a helpless grin, or that little chocked off laugh that was usually reserved for Felicity alone.

Plus if she had to be totally honest, that whole rushed babble of words that came out of her mouth when unthinking and/or nervous made Felicity all the more adorable. Sure the blond looked embarrassed to high hell about accidently propositioning someone, using the simplest words to create a wicked sexual innuendo or at times insulting a person, but on the whole, Thea found the trait refreshing. In a world of masks with false smiles and words and pretty lies meant to disguise, unfiltered truth with a side of honest emotion seemed lovely—and after whatever happened on that God forsaken island it seemed like Ollie agreed.

Watching as her brother and EA had a discussion across Verdant using minimal words and mostly eye contact and expressions to get their points across, she couldn’t help but hope the two wouldn’t take forever to realize what was in front of them—pure and from what she could tell, intense _love_. Thea truly couldn’t wait for the day she could make Ollie see just how much time he’d wasted puttering around his feelings.

Because, honestly? Neither Oliver nor Felicity were getting any younger and she’d very much like to become Aunt Thea someday; those two would have gorgeous children.

**_[Fin.]_ **


End file.
